Anders als erwartet
by rianne71
Summary: Severus unterstützt die Studentin Hermine Granger anders als erwartet. Die Geschichte entstand für die Schreiberlinge als Wichtelgeschichte mit vorgegebenem Pairing HGSS oder HGRL ... Viel Spaß und bitte zerreißt mich nicht;-


Anders als erwartet…

Severus Snape saß schlecht gelaunt, eigentlich wie immer, in seinem Büro und korrigierte Hausarbeiten seiner geliebten Slytherin Schüler. Nebenbei musste er zwar auch noch ein paar minderwertige Gryffindorpamphlete zerpflücken, um die schlechten Noten, die im Moment schon feststanden, zu rechtfertigen.

Auch wenn er es niemals öffentlich zugeben würde: Hermine Granger war die einzige fähige Schülerin gewesen, die er je das Glück gehabt hatte, unterrichten zu dürfen. Gerade aus diesem Grund war er besonders streng an ihre Texte herangegangen. Nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte sie sich in der Zauberuniversität von Edinburgh eingeschrieben und nach ihrem Orientierungstrimester direkt in den Studiengang Zaubertränke StufeA eingeschrieben. Nur Absolventen mit dem Abschluss der Stufe A dürfen sich Zaubertrankmeister nennen. Die „normalen" Studierenden machten einen Abschluss der Stufe B und konnten dann in Apotheken und Krankenhäusern arbeiten.

Um die Stufe A zu erlangen, musste man zum Abschluss des Studiums eine bahnbrechende Erfindung oder Weiterentwicklung machen. Er selbst hatte damals den Wolfsbanntrank erfunden und somit sein Studium abgeschlossen.

Da er selber in Edinburgh studiert hatte, bestanden noch einige Verbindungen dorthin und er kontaktierte in regelmäßigen Abständen seinen alten Kommilitonen Emeric Wendel, der heute einer der ehrbarsten Professoren an der Uni in Edinburgh war; allerdings im Bereich Literatur.

Über ihn erfuhr er immer den aktuellen Stand von Hermines Studien. Während seines letzten Besuches hatte er per Zufall Hermine gesehen und mit Verwunderung festgestellt, dass sie sich zu einer durchaus hübschen Frau entwickelt hatte. Seit diesem Tag ging sie ihm nicht mehr wirklich aus dem Kopf. Auch wenn er sich regelmäßig daran erinnerte, dass sie eine ehemalige Schülerin war und ihn ständig seiner Nerven beraubt hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihr nach Edinburgh.

Gerade wollte er sich über eine neue Rolle Pergament machen, als er ein leises Geräusch vom Fenster hörte. Er blickte auf und entdeckte eine kleine unscheinbare Eule. Er öffnete das Fenster und nahm der Eule eine kleine Rolle ab.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,_

_Nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts habe ich in Edinburgh Zaubertrankbrauerei studiert. Ich habe den _wie _Stufe A Studiengang gewählt, da ich meine Herausforderung nicht im Verkaufen von Kopfschmerztränken oder Verhütungstränken sehe. Zum Abschluss eines Stufe A Studienganges muss man, wie Sie sicher wissen, eine "Bahnbrechende Erfindung oder Weiterentwicklung" im Bereich der Zaubertränke machen. _

_Ich würde gern den Wolfsbanntrank weiterentwickeln, so dass eine komplette Heilung für die Betroffenen durchgeführt werden kann, wenn sie es wollen._

_Ich habe bereits mit Remus Lupin gesprochen und er wird sich als „Versuchskaninchen" zur Verfügung stellen._

_Da Sie den ursprünglichen Trank entwickelt haben, würde ich Sie gern mit meinen Studien vertraut machen um Ihre Meinung hierzu zu hören und eventuell mit ihren alten Unterlagen zu vergleichen -wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben._

_Nächstes Wochenende werde ich Harry in Hogwarts besuchen und würde mich freuen, wenn Sie am Samstagnachmittag ein wenig Zeit für mich erübrigen könnten._

_Falls Sie am Samstag keine Zeit haben oder generell mich nicht unterstützen wollen, wäre es nett, wenn Sie sich kurz bei mir melden würden._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Hermine Granger_

Severus Snape starrte auf den Brief und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

‚Sie will mit mir zusammen arbeiten', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht freudig zusagen, sonst merkt sie doch sofort, dass ich an ihr interessiert bin', dachte er bei sich. Ein Lächeln, das es seinen Schülern eiskalt über den Rücken gelaufen wäre, schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. ‚Mal schauen, ob wir den Termin nicht ein wenig nach hinten verschieben können. Vielleicht ist sie ja offen für eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.'

In seinem üblichen Ton verfasste er eine Antwort und verschob den Termin auf Samstagabend, band diesen Brief an den Fuß der kleinen Eule und schickte sie zurück zu Hermine.

Am folgenden Freitagabend bekam er mit, wie Harry Potter, der diesjährige Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sich auf die Ankunft seiner Freunde vorbereitete. Am Anfang des Jahres stand Severus kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch als er erfahren hatte, dass Harry als Lehrer zurück nach Hogwarts kommen sollte. Aber mittlerweile hatte er festgestellt, dass er doch nicht so schlimm war wie angenommen.

Severus verließ eilig die Große Halle, versteckte sich im Eingangsbereich und wartete auf Harry. Minuten später kam Harry in Begleitung von Minerva McGonagall aus der großen Halle. Fast zeitgleich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Ron Weasley kam herein. Alle freuten sich, nur der heimliche Beobachter hinter der Säule war noch ungeduldig. Aber dann kam sie herein. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, musste Severus feststellen, dass sie genau seinem Beuteschema entsprach: schöne Augen, lockige Haare und vor allem an jeder wichtigen Stelle genug Kurven.

‚Na auf morgen Abend bin ich gespannt.'

Er straffte die Schultern, setzte die Fledermausmine auf und tat so, als ob er gerade erst herein gekommen wäre.

„Ach sieh an, das Goldene Trio ist wieder komplett" eine Augenbraue leicht dabei nach oben gezogen.

Minerva schaute ein wenig erbost, aber mit der Freude, ihre einstigen Schützlinge wieder zu sehen, verflog der Ärger schnell wieder.

Hermine hingegen betrachtete die dunkle Gestalt von oben bis unten. Severus Snape meinte kurz ein Blitzen in den Augen zu erkennen, als sie sich freudig lächelnd an ihn wandte.

„Professor Snape, ich freue mich schon auf morgen Abend. Ich hoffe Sie können mir helfen. Und nochmals vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen" sagte sie freundlich und reichte ihm strahlend die Hand.

Als Severus sie ergriff, bemerkte er einen betörenden Geruch. Sie hatte anscheinend ein Parfum aufgelegt, das ihm sehr gut gefiel.

„Miss Granger, wir sehen uns morgen. Ich bin in Eile und habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mit ehemaligen Schülern Belanglosigkeiten auszutauschen", gab er in gelangweiltem Ton von sich und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. Dort musste er sich kurz anlehnen und atmete tief ein und aus.

Sie war genau das, was er zur Zeit brauchte. Eine wohl gerundete attraktive junge Frau die auch noch intelligent war.

‚Auf ein nettes Abenteuer', dachte er bei sich.

Dass er die kommende Nacht nicht richtig schlafen würde, war ihm eigentlich schon klar gewesen kurz nachdem er die Eingangshalle verlassen hatte.

So war er am nächsten Morgen schlecht gelaunt und nicht ausgeschlafen als er in der großen Halle erschien. Die anwesenden Schüler machten sich ganz klein und versteckten sich, falls möglich, hinter dem Tagespropheten.

Als er einen Blick über die Schüler schickte, erkannte er auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten ein Foto von Hermine Granger zusammen mit Remus Lupin..

Die Schlagzeile hierzu war:

„Hat Hermine Granger (der weibliche Teil des Goldenen Trios) ein Verhältnis mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer?"

Erschrocken prustete Severus seinen heißen Kaffee aus. Viele Schüler drehten hastig die Köpfe zu ihm hin und drehten sich schnell wieder weg, damit der eisige Zorn des Professors sie nicht treffen konnte.

Severus sprang auf und rannte aus der Halle, nicht ohne im Vorbeilaufen einem Slytherin den Tagespropheten aus der Hand zu reißen.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, studierte er den Artikel genau und erkannte schnell, dass es sich hierbei vermutlich um eine Rita Skeeter Story handelte. Also viel Wind um nichts.

„Ich hoffe es für dich Mädel", sagte er laut und setzte sich in den Sessel um ein wenig zu lesen.

Den Elfen hatte er ein ganze Liste an Dingen aufgetragen, damit der heutige Abend in die Geschichte eingehen würde, als die schnellste Verführung des Severus Snape, außerhalb eines Bordells versteht sich.

Als es gegen neunzehn Uhr an seiner Tür klopfte, war er gerade aus dem Badezimmer getreten. Er hatte sich eine lässige schwarze Jeans angezogen und einen dazu passenden Kaschmir Rollkragenpullover. Die Haare hatte er im Nacken locker zusammengebunden.

Als er die Tür öffnete, schaute ihm eine erschrockene Hermine entgegen. Diesen Anblick hatte sie überhaupt nicht erwartet.

Einen lässigen und, wenn man ehrlich zu sich selber ist, auch ganz ansehnlichen Zaubertränkemeister. Sie hätte mit Sicherheit noch erschrockener reagiert, wenn sie geahnt hätte, welche Vorsätze Severus Snape sich für die kommenden Stunden genommen hatte.

„Kommen Sie doch rein", sagte er mit einer dunklen samtigen Stimme, wie Hermine sie nur sehr selten bei ihm gehört hatte. Jeglicher Unterton von Gereiztheit oder Zynismus waren daraus verschwunden.

Als sie an ihm vorbei getreten war, schloss er die Tür und nur Sekunden später war er wieder bei ihr und half ihr aus dem Umhang. Wie zufällig berührte er dabei ihren Nacken. Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich bei dieser sanften Berührung auf. Sie beschloss aber dies schnell wieder zu vergessen.

„Ich hab uns von den Hauselfen ein kleines leichtes Abendessen vorbereiten lassen. Ich denke dann können wir besser reden."

Er führte sie aus dem Flur in einen angrenzenden Raum.

Als sie hinter ihm in diesen Raum trat, erstarrte sie für Sekunden. Der Raum war in ein sanftes Licht getaucht und in der Mitte standen ein kleiner runder Tisch und zwei Stühle. Die Wände waren voller Bücherregale und in der einen Ecke stand eine sehr gemütlich aussehende Chaiselonge. Dies war offensichtlich die Bibliothek. Das gemütliche Licht wurde von einem überdimensionalen Kronleuchter, der unter der Decke hing, erzeugt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst über meine Idee bezüglich des Wolfsbanntrankes reden", sagte Hermine leise.

„Nein, ich würde lieber erst essen", antworte die Samtstimme prompt.

„Wenn Ihnen das lieber ist.", sagte Hermine, „können wir auch erst essen".

Ein kleiner Hauself erschien auf Severus Snapes Zeichen und brachte ein Tablett mit zwei Schalen Suppe herein und stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch.

Severus Snape, ganz der Gentlemen, zog den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und wartete bis Hermine sich gesetzt hatte.

„Erzählen Sie, wie ist es Ihnen in den letzten Jahren ergangen?" fragte er,

Hermine begann von ihrer Studienzeit zu erzählen, während sie aßen und ohne es wirklich zu bemerken waren sie in eine Fachsimpelei rund um den Wolfsbanntrank versunken.

Die Suppe wurde von einem Hauptgericht abgelöst und der wiederum vom Nachtisch. Sie redeten und fachsimpelten und plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass sie das Gefühl hatte Severus Snape schon lange zu kennen. So ganz verkehrt war dies ja nicht, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit sich zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte, vor allem in so kurzer Zeit.

Als Severus Snape sie zum dritten Mal in kurzer Zeit für ihre Ideen und Gedanken in Bezug auf den Wolfsbanntrank lobte riskierte sie es:

„Das war ja ein Kompliment. Seien Sie ehrlich, wo haben sie meinen alten Zaubertrankprofessor gelassen? Sie wissen schon, den Zynischen, Schlechtgelaunten?", witzelte Hermine mit einer Spur Nervosität in der Stimme.

Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

Doch heute hatte Severus sich gut im Griff, denn der Sinn stand ihm nicht nach Schüler ärgern, sondern heute stand ihm der Sinn danach, eine ehemalige Schülerin zu verführen, die ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herumspukte. Auch wenn er dies niemals zugegeben hätte.

„Miss Granger, oder darf ich Hermine sagen? Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich habe deinen Werdegang in den letzten Jahren beobachtet. Ich war mehrmalig in Edinburgh zu Besuch und jedes Mal sah ich Dich und konnte kaum meinen Augen trauen. Aus dir ist eine erwachsene Frau geworden. Ich kann kaum noch die ehemalige Schülerin in dir entdecken."

„Professor Snape, ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll. Der heutige Abend entspricht überhaupt nicht meinen Erwartungen"

„Hermine, setz Dich und entspann Dich", sagte die sanfte Stimme noch einmal.

Widerstrebend setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn und schaute ihn nervös an.

Sobald sie saß, stand er auf, trat hinter ihren Stuhl und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie erschauderte, als sie die warmen Finger spürte. Ganz langsam begann er ihre Schultern zu massieren und immer mal wieder strichen die Hände langsam die Oberarme herunter. Hermine ließ sich langsam nach hinten fallen und entspannte sich.

„Professor Snape, Sie sind überhaupt nicht, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe", schnurrte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Nenn mich Severus", murmelte es über ihr.

Vorsichtig rutschten seine Hände von den Schultern und begannen die zarte Haut im Dekollete zu streicheln. Hermine wusste nicht wirklich wie ihr geschah, aber nach der kleinen bis mittleren Katastrophe, wie man ihre Beziehung zu Ron nur nennen konnte, hatte sie keinen Mann näher an sich heran gelassen. Viele ihrer Kommilitonen hatte versucht sie für sich zu gewinnen, aber alle waren in ihren Augen kleine Jungs. Kein richtiger Mann hatte sich bisher für sie interessiert. Und nun stand einer direkt hinter ihr und streichelte sie sanft.

Hermine begann sich zu entspannen und ließ sich von ihrem ehemaligen Professor mit Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnen.

Während seine Hände immer größere Kreise zogen und sich immer mehr den bereits harten Nippeln näherten, bemerkte sie nicht, wie er sich langsam über sie beugte.

Als eine einzelne Strähne, die sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, sie unerwartet im Gesicht kitzelte, öffnete sie die Augen und erkannte kurz über ihrem Gesicht die markanten Gesichtszüge von Severus Snape.

Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. „Was hast Du vor?" Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie Severus Snape zum ersten Mal geduzt hatte.

„Ich glaube ich möchte Dich küssen", sagte er leise und beugte sich schon über sie. Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verschoss er ihre Lippen. Als er kurz in ihre Brustwarzen kniff, öffnete sie erschrocken den Mund und seine Zunge begann ihren Mund zu erforschen.

Mit einem Mal erkannte Hermine, dass sie leicht erregt war und gab sich ganz dem Kuss hin.

Seine Zunge plünderte ihren Mund und seine Hände begannen ihre komplette Brust zu umschließen und leicht zu kneten. Hermine stöhnte unter seinem Kuss auf.

Hermine rutschte auf dem Stuhl weiter nach unten und ohne es wirklich bewusst zu tun, öffneten sich langsam ihre Schenkel, als Severus Hände anfingen sich langsam nach unten zu arbeiten.

Als seine Hände auf der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel angekommen waren, war Hermine mit einem Schlag wach. Sie setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

„Severus, dies sollte ein Arbeitsessen sein, oder?"

„Ach ja, essen. Darum ging es eben", sagte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln im Gesicht. Er kam hinter ihrem Stuhl hervor uns setzte sich auf seinen.

Sobald er saß, machte es leise Plopp und ein Hauself erschien und füllte die Gläser mit einer hellen prickelnden Flüssigkeit.

„Muggel, habe ich mir sagen lassen, halten diesen Champagner für aphrodisierend," und hob sein Glas, „aber das weißt Du mit Sicherheit."

Hermine hatte auch ihr Glas genommen und stieß mit ihm an. „So etwas habe ich hier nicht erwartet", sagte sie langsam.

„Hermine, lass uns doch heute Abend die Arbeit mit dem Vergnügen kombinieren. Der Ernst des Lebens kommt noch früh genug zurück… Spätestens wenn Du morgen früh Minerva wieder siehst und du dich fragst, ob du das, was du heute erlebt hast überhaupt jemandem erzählen kannst.

Mittlerweile hatte er eine halb mit Schokolade überzogene Erdbeere aus einer Schale heraus genommen und sich diese halb in den Mund geschoben. Er beugte sich vor und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Ach, warum nicht? Laut Tagespropheten habe ich eh schon einen ehemaligen Lehrer verführt, dann kann ich doch endlich mal das tun, was man mir nachsagt." Sie beugte sich vor und biss in die Erdbeere.

Während sie sich küssten, begannen beide sich gegenseitig zu streicheln. Plötzlich stand Severus auf und unterbrach nur kurz den Kuss. Schon beugte er sich wieder über sie, suchte erneut ihre Lippen. Als Hermine sich in diesen Kuss lehnte, nahm er sie plötzlich auf seine Hände und trug sie zur Chaiselounge rüber.

Als er sie ablegte, gingen sofort seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft und diesmal wanderten sie in Richtung ihres Pos. Halb ließ er sich auf sie gleiten und während seiner leidenschaftlichen Küsse knete die eine Hand hingebungsvoll ihren Po während die andere sich mit den steinharten Nippeln beschäftige.

Hermine wand sich unter ihm vor Lust und ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter.

„Ah, meine Kleine mag es ein wenig lauter?" Severus tastete kurz nach seinem Zauberstab und legte einen Schweigezauber über seine Räume.

Ihre Hände hatten mittlerweile angefangen, seine Haare zu durchwühlen und als er ihre Bluse aufknöpfte, sprangen ihm zwei harte dunkelrote Nippel entgegen. Die üppigen Brüste wippten nach und als er seinen Mund über eine der beiden Brüste senkte, warf Hermine ihren Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut.

Sie ließ von seinen Haaren ab und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken nach unten wandern. Als sie endlich an seinem Hintern angekommen waren, griff sie beherzt rein und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hatte sie kurz das Zepter in der Hand.

Severus stöhnte laut auf und drängte sich mit seinem Becken zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Hermine fühlte an ihrer mittlerweile feuchten Scham seine Erregung. Aber da waren eindeutig zu viele Lagen Stoff dazwischen.

Severus musste einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt haben, denn er ließ eine Hand ihren Rock hochschieben. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass er immer noch nicht an ihre nackte Haut dran heran kam. Mit einem beherzten Ruck hatte er ihr Höschen zerrissen.

Hermine hatte in der zwischen ZeitZwischenzeit eine Hand von seinem Po gelöst und schob sie zwischen sich. Mit Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass seine Hose keinen Reißverschluss hatte, sonder sondern mehrere kleine Knöpfe. Mit der zweiten Hand fing sie an, die kleinen Knöpfe zu öffnen. Severus freute sich über die Aufmerksamkeit, die seine Erregung damit bekam und genoss in vollen Zügen ihre flinken Finger.

„Nimm ihn raus und reib ihn noch ein wenig."

Hermine hatte mittlerweile Erfolg mit den Knöpfen und langte in seine Hose. Sie stellte fest, dass sein Schwanz schon stark geschwollen und sehr hart war. In diesem Moment wollte sie nichts mehr als vollständig von seinem Schwanz ausgefüllt zu sein.

„Nimm mich", sagte Hermine mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Severus wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob sie aus Scham errötet war oder ob sie einfach nur noch erregt war. Während sie seinen stattlichen Stab endgültig aus der Hose holte, hatte sie zeitgleich die Beine angewinkelt und ihm das Becken ihm leicht entgegen gestreckt.

Dieser Einladung konnte er nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Mit einem harten Stoß glitt er direkt von ihremin ihren nassen Eingang bis dass er sie komplett ausfüllte. Severus stieß immer wieder in Hermine. Nach und nach wurden sie immer wilder und steigerten sich gegenseitig bis zur Exstase. Sie wollten nur noch Befriedigung vom jeweils anderen. Der Raum war erfüllt von den Geräuschen zweier Körper, die auf einanderaufeinander klatschten und dem Geruch nach Schweiß und Körpersäften.

Mit einem letzten harten Stoß ergoss er sich heiß in sie und merkte, dass dies wohl der Auslöser für ihren Orgasmus war. Er fühlte wie ihre Muskeln sich um seinen noch erigierten Penis zusammenzogen. Sie stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus und drückte noch einmal ihr Becken gegen ihn, um seinen Schwanz so tief wie möglich zu spüren.

Schweißnass lagen sie nun halb aufeinander, halb neben einandernebeneinander und atmeten schwer.

„Magst Du auch noch etwas essen?", fragte Severus Snape, nach demnachdem er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war „Nach gutem Sex habe ich immer einen Bärenhunger."

„Ich würde liebe lieber erst duschen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Aber danach könnte ich ein halbes Schwein auf Toast essen", antwortete Hermine augenzwinkernd.

„Darf ich Dir mein Badezimmer zeigen?" Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte er sich selbst komplett entkleidet und griff nach Hermines Hand. Mit erstaunen Erstaunen konnte Hermine feststellen, dass sich sein Penis schon wieder halb aufgerichtet hat.

„Du bist ein Nimmersatt, oder?"

„Darf ich?" sagte er ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen und deutete auf seinen Zauberstab.

„Gehst du mit duschen?"

„Nein, wir beiden beide gehen in die kleine Badewanne."

Das Badezimmer war beeindruckend. Es war komplett in schwarz gefliesstgefliest und die Badewanne glich eher einem kleinen Pool. Er ließ Wasser ein und griff erneut nach Hermines Hand. Er ließ sich in die Wanne gleiten und zog Hermine hinter sich her. Sobald sie im wohlig warmen Wasser warwaren, tauchte er unter und Hermine schrie leise auf, als sie seinen Kopf in der Nähe ihrer Scheide spürte. Plötzlich tauchte er wieder auf und sagte: „Mach die Beine breitauseinander." und warUnd schon war er wieder unter Wasser.

Hermine hörte ohne zu zögern Zögern auf ihn und spreizte die Schenkel. und spürte schonSogleich spürte sie, wie Mr. Unersättlich sich an ihrer stark geschwollenen Perle zu schaffen machte.

Während sie sich ihren feuchten Gefühlen hingab, dachte sie noch kurz kurz:

‚der Er muss doch mal wieder Luft holen.' aber Aber schon war der Gedanke wieder weg und ihre Befriedigung, die sie noch vor ein paar Minuten gefühlt hatte, war einem gierigen Verlangen gewichen.

Prustend tauchte Severus wieder auf und glitt über ihre nasse Haut, um sie zu küssen.

Nasse Haut rieb auf nasser Haut und seine Schambehaarung kitzelte Hermine an ihrer glatt rasieren Scham. Dies steigerte ihr Verlangen so schnell, dass sie während des Küssens beide Körper im Wasser drehte und schon breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß saß. Durch vor und rückwärts BewegungenVor- und Rückwärtsbewegungen ihrer Hüfte forderte sie schnell auch sein Verlangen.

Als sie seine steil aufgerichtete Erregung spürte, löste sie eine Hand aus seinem Nacken und schob sie zwischen die beiden Körper. Sie begann leicht mit der Hand seinen Schwanz zu stimulieren, so dass Severus leicht aufstöhnte.

„Ich möchte Dich diesmal schreien hören", flüsterte sie leise

Sie löste sich von ihm und ließ sich langsam an seinem Körper herunter gleiten und überdeckte ihn mit Küssen oder leckte an einigen empfindlichen Stellen. Als sie in die nähe seines Bauchnabels kam, holte sie einmal tief Luft und tauchte unter. Sekunden später spürte er, wie sie seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund aufnahm und leicht zu saugen anfing.

Und schon stöhnte Severus lauter auf. Er spürte wie ihre Zunge an der Unterseite seiner Erregung auf und ab leckte und seine Erregung wuchs und wuchs und wuchs, bis dass er schrie:

„Hermine, erlöse mich endlich!"

Hermine nahm das dies zum Anlass und schoss aus dem Wasser hervor und mit einem Schwung saß sie auf seinem Schoß.

Sekundenlang bewegte sich keiner von ihnen. Sie schauten sich lediglich tief in die Augen. Dann, als wenn es abgesprochen wärewäre es abgesprochen, begannen beide gleichzeitig sich zu bewegen und wenige Minuten später halfen sie sich gegenseitig über die Klippe und brachen schwer atmend übereinander zusammen.

Nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, sagte Hermine:

„jetzt Jetzt habe ich Hunger!"

Severus stieg aus der Wanne, holte zwei schwarze Bademäntel und half Hermine aus der Badewanne.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Hermine Granger in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Harry und Ron atmeten erleichtert aus und Severus Snape zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Hermine wie geht es Dir? Entweder wollte Severus uns nichts verraten, oder aber er kann um diese Zeit noch nicht sprechen. Wie war Euer Arbeitsessen?", plapperte Harry fröhlich vor sich hin, während er sich einen Löffel mit Frühstücksei in den Mund schob.

„Durchaus befriedigend", antwortete Hermine mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus Snape.

„Nichts gegen Dich, Severus", nuschelte Minerva McGonagall zwischen zwei Bissen, „aber um diese Zeit kann man mit ihm noch nicht sprechen."

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Remus Lupin stand in der Tür.

„Hermine, mein Engel", rief er laut durch den Raum „Hast Du den gestrigen Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen? Miss Skeeta Skeeter steht draußen und wartet auf unsere Ankündigung zur Hochzeit."

Ein leises Schnauben kam aus Severus Richtung.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Minerva und schaute noch immer Kopfschüttelnd kopfschüttelnd von Hermine zu Remus.

„Ist da jetzt echt was dran oder brauchst Du nur mal wieder ne eine positive Schlagzeile?"

Hermine wurde in wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Mensch Remus, mach nicht so einen Wind um nichts" vorsichtig schaute sie in Richtung Severus, der zugegebenermaßen ein wenig säuerlich aus der Wäsche blickte.

Remus setzte sich grinsend an den Tisch und begann seelenruhig zu frühstücken.

„Hermine, klappt das eigentlich mit Severus und Dir?", fragte Minerva.

Hermine erstarrte.

„Na dass mit Deiner Abschlussarbeit. Kommt ihr klar? Und wenn ja, wie lange denkst Du, muss ich dir Räumlichkeiten hier im Schloss zur Verfügung stellen? Ich denke ihr werdet doch hier im Haus arbeiten, oder?"

Einerseits erleichtert atmete Hermine aus und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, ergriff Severus das Wort

„Minerva, mach Dich darauf gefasst, dass wir ca. ein halbes Jahr an der Abschlussarbeit von Miss Granger arbeiten werden und wenn Sie sie wirklich so gut ist, wie sie im Moment erscheint, werde ich beantragen, Sie als Assistentin beziehungsweise als zweite Kraft hier in Hogwarts zu haben. Und übrigens, bitte weise ihr Räume im Slytherin Turm zu. Am besten mit direkten Zugang zu meinem privaten Labor."

„Und Remus, such Dir jemand anderen, mit der dem Du die Presse manipulieren kannst."


End file.
